Schicksalsschlag
by Athanors
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt von einem jungen mädchen, dass ein ereignis erlebt das ihr Schicksal ändert. Sally sieht so aus wie Red Sonja deswegen habe ich diese rubrik ausgewählt
1. Chapter 1

Ein rothaariges Mädchen namens Sally lebte mit ihrer Familie in einem bescheidenen Haus in den westlichen Hyrkanian steppe in der Nähe des Göttin Berges, in einemabgelegenen Dorf. Sally war gerade 17 Jahre alt, ihre Figur gerademal zeigte Anzeichen für ihre Fraulichkeit, ihre Brüste zeichneten sich unter ihrem Kleid gerade mal ab, sie war schlank und hübsch. Sally lebte bis dahin ein unbeschwertes leben. Ihr Vater ließ sie manchmal mit auf die Hasen jagt gehen, sie zeigte Geschick mit der Schleuder umzugehen und fand sogar Gefallen daran. Sie lud ihre Schleuder mit einem herum liegenden Stein und beobachtete von ihre Position aus die Gegend. Manchmal dauerte es stunden bis dann ein Hase mal vorbei gehuscht kam, aber es war es wert, heute hatte ihr Vater keine Zeit um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Er musste die Felder bestellen, und das Vieh vorbereiten für den Verkauf auf den Viehmarkt, welcher in der größeren Stadt einige Kilometer, weiter-Nordwesten abgehalten werden würde, um es genau zu nehmen in ein paar tagen. Ihren kleineren Brüdern spielten in der Nähe des Hauses, beide waren gerade mal 5 Jahre alt, Zwillinge um es genau zunehmen, der eine hatte so rotes Haar wie sie und der andere kam mehr nach ihrer Mutter mit dunklen braunen Haaren.

Ihre Mutter war im Haus und war am Essen kochen, der Vater war in den stellen und versorgte die Jungtiere welche diese Nacht auf der Welt gekommen waren, es wird bald Abend dachte sie sich Sally als sie ihre Hand benutzte um ihre Augen vor der berennenden Sonne zu schützen, als sie in den Himmelschaute. Die Pferde und das Vieh grasten gerade auf der großen Koppel nicht weit entfernt von dem Haus und den kleinen Bach der sich und der Seite des Hauses entlang schlängelte plätscherte vor sich hin. „Sally! Sally!" Sally sah auf, als sie die rufe ihre Mutterhörte. Sie saß im weichen, grünen Gras auf der Anhöhe, einen Kranz aus Margeriten auf dem langen roten Haar, die nackten Füße grün verfärbt und einen Korb voller Wildblumen auf dem Schoß. Sie war zu ihrem geheimen Versteck gelaufen, wie immer, wenn ihre täglichen pflichten es zuließen: Fegen, zeigen hüten, Hühnerfüttern, Eier einsammeln, und das Vieh auf die Weide treiben, lernen ihrer Gabe des Heilens mit Händen auflegen und Kräuter sammeln für die Herstellung von tränken und salben. Es war ein verwunschener Ort, den nur sie kannte. Sie und die große Göttin Scathach, die Göttin der Schlacht welche in einer Höhle am heiligen Berg wohnte so hieß es.

Die Silhouette des anboto zeichnete sich vor dem klaren Frühlingshimmel ab. Wie immer, wenn sich die Göttin dort befand, war der Gipfel in Wolken gehüllt, die ihn der Sicht der sterblichen entzogen und mit einem Geheimnis umgaben. Seit Urzeiten hatten die Bewohner des Tales Tag für Tag ihren Blick zum Gipfel gerichtet und erleichtert geseufzt, wenn sie feststellten, dass er verhüllt war, denn dann wussten sie, dass die Göttin da war und sie unter ihrem Schutz standen. War der Gipfel sichtbar, waren sie besorgt, denn das bedeutete, dass die Scathach an einem ihrer anderen Aufenthaltsorte weilte, und sie wussten nicht, wann siezurückkommen würde. Sally kam zu ihren geheimen Platz in der Hoffnung, eines Tages die Göttin zu sehen. Sie kannte die Geschichten von verschwundenen jungen Mädchen, die so dreist oderleichtfertig gewesen waren, unerlaubt das reich der Scathach zu betreten. Sie wurden nie wieder gesehen, und manchmal war nach langer Zeit ein Kleidungstück, ein Taschentuch oder der Ring einer dieser unglücklichen aufgetaucht. Nein, sie würde die Höhle nichtunerlaubt betreten, sondern geduldig warten, bis sie dazu aufgefordert wurde – falls dies je geschehen sollte. Sie würdeehrfürchtig eintreten, abwarten, dass die große Göttin sprach, und sich dann langsam zurückziehen, ohne ihr auch nur einen Moment den Rücken zuzuwenden. Bis es so weit war, suchte sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit diesen Platz auf, um sich, das Gesicht dem Bergzugewandt, ins Gras zu setzen, Blumenkränze zu flechten und mir der großen Göttin zusprechen wie mit einer guten Freundin, vor der man keine Geheimnisse hatte.

Zu Lebzeiten der Urgroßmutter, hatte die Bewohner der westlichen Hyrkanian steppe für einige Jahre ihre Abgeschiedenheit aufgeben müssen. Die Gabe der alten Hofherrin hatte die Leute angezogen wie der Honig die fliegen, und es war kaum ein Tag vergangen, ohne das ein Mann oder Frau schwitzend durch die weitläufige steppe keuchten, obwohl sie die alte fürchteten und es einige Zeit dauerte, bis sie sich von der Anstrengung erholten. Nachihrem Tod war es wieder still im Haus geworden, da weder ihre Tochter noch ihre Enkelin die Gabe geerbt hatten. Gret stieg den kleinen Abhang hinauf, bleibe aber stehen, als sie sah, dass das junge Mädchen ihre entgegenkam. „Die Großmutter will mit dir sprechen! "rief sie und bedeutete ihr, sich zu beeilen. Gret war eine reife, aber noch junge Frau, gut proportioniert und mit harmonischen Gesichtszügen, doch in ihrem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Güte und Traurigkeit, die einem sofort auffiel.

Sie hatte von Kindheit an hartgearbeitet und konnte sich an keinen einzigen Tag erinnern, an dem sie Zeit zum Müßiggang gehabt hätte. Ihre Pflichten zwangen sie, vor morgen grauen aufzustehen, und hielten sie bis spät in der Nacht auf den Beinen. Das einzige, was sie nie ermüdete oder langweilte, war die Zeit, die sie sich mit ihren Kräutern beschäftigte. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie die Kunst der Kräuterkunde gelernt, so wie diese zuvor von ihrer Mutter und diese wiederum von ihrer. Sie kannte den Namen jeder einzelnen Blume, die auf der Steppe und in der Nähe der Hänge des Berges wuchs. Als die junge Sally auf die Welt kam, konnte ihre Großmutter Doradea ihre Rührung nicht verbergen. "Sie hat die Gabe!" rief sie glücklich, während sie ihre neugeborene Enkelin betrachtete. „Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Gret. „Ich weiß es eben. Ich sehe es an ihrem blick." antwortete Doradea mit Genugtuung. „Es ist die Gabe der Frauen in unserer Familie. Weder du noch ich haben sie, aber die kleine Sally hat sie, genau wie meine Mutter!"

Gret wusste damals nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder grämen sollte. Sie hatte nur vage Erinnerungen an ihre Großmutter, eine hagere, stets schwarz gekleidete Frau, die sparsam mit Worten und Gesten umging. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie lautlos wie eine Katze durchs Haus geschlichen war dabei seltsame Wörter vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, wie sie in einem Winkel der Küche Kräuter und andere Ingredienzien zusammenbraut oder den fremden, die zum Hof kamen, um von ihren Leiden befreit zu werden, die Hände auflegte. Dann war sie gestorben. Ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter ließen sie nicht aus den Augen. Erstere wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass sich die Gabe des Mädchen zeigte, von der sie sicher war, dass sie sie besaß; letztere sah in ihr das Spiegelbild des Mannes, mit dem sie ihre Leben teilte. Das Mädchen kam in einer stürmischen Nacht zur Welt, in der die blitze am anboto zerschellten. Die Geburt zog sich lange hin, so als wollte das Kind das stille, geborgene Plätzchen nicht verlassen, das ihm während der ersten neun Monate seines Lebens Schutz gewährt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Eines Tages, Jahre später, merkte die kleine Sally, dass eines der Lämmer sehr krank war; und brach in Tränenaus. Ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter kamen erschrocken herbeigelaufen. Sie gingen zu dem Tier, und stellten Anzeichen einer Krankheit fest, es hatte glasige Augen, und eine schwache Atmung. "Wir können nicht mehr viel für es tun, du solltest dich davonverabschieden, mein Liebling." sagte Doradea, während sie ihrer Enkelin über den Kopf streichelte. Zwei Tage später war das Lamm am herum toben als wäre nichts gewesen. Sally Freude strahlend ging auf ihre Mutter zu und sagte. „Mama, schau es ist wieder gesund, ich habe meine Hände auf es gelegt als es ihm schlechter ging und dann war das dieses Licht." Sally konnte sich dies nicht erklären was passiert war, aber das musste sie auch nicht, ihre Freude darüber das es wieder gesund war so groß das sie ihre Mutter umarmte. Danach schlachtete Großmutter Doradea eigenhändig ein Schaf, zerlegte es und ging zum höher gelegten Teil ihres Besitzes, der dem anboto am nächsten lag.

Nebelhing über dem Tal und verwandelte es in ein Meer aus reglosem Wasser, dessen stille nur vom Klingeln der Glöckchen der Schafe, Ziegen und Kühen durchbrochen wurde, die dort weideten. Doch dort, wo sie stand, war der Himmel strahlend blau, und im Gras glitzerte der Morgentau im Sonnen licht. Doradea vergewisserte sich, dass der Gipfel bedeckt war, und lächelte, als sie sah, dass die Göttin auf dem Berg weilte. Sie ging zu einem Dickicht hinter einigen Felsbrocken, legte vorsichtig das Fleisch auf den Boden ab und riss eine Zeit lang zweige und Gräser aus, bis ihre Hände voller Kratzerwaren. Sie wischte einen der Steine mit ihrer Schürze ab und legte die Eingeweide des Schafs darauf. Dann streifte sie die Schuhe ab und spürte, wie die kraft der Erde durch ihre Füße aufstieg. So stand sie eine Weile, den blick fest auf einem Punkt in der Nähe des Berggipfels gerichtet; es war der Eingang zur höhle der Göttin, der aus der Ferne eher zu erahnen als wirklich zu sehen war. Dann schloss sie die Augen, hielt die Hände über das noch warme Fleisch des Tieres und wandte sich an die Scathach, um ihr das Opfer darzubieten, so wie ihre Mutter vor vielen Jahren, so wie alle Frauen ihrer Familie seit Menschengedenken, so wie sie selbst, als ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelin geboren wurden.

Sie spürte, wie ein eisiger Luftzug sieumhüllte wie ein Leichentuch und durch die Lüfte zu der Höhle trug. Sie merkte, wie sie über einen schmalen Felsvorsprung ging. Die fremde macht drängte sie einem Lichtschein am Ende des Weges entgegen, und dort angekommen, erkannte sie die strahlende Gestalt der Scathach, die die arme ausstreckte, um ihre Gabe entgegenzunehmen. Als sie den Mund öffnete, brachte sie nur einen laut heraus: „Sally" Doradea kam wieder zu sich, als die Sonne am höchsten Punkt stand. Sie lag im Gras, völlig von der Feuchtigkeit durchnässt. Mühsam erhob sie sich und sah ein letztes Mal zum Berghinüber. War sie ohnmächtig geworden? Hatte sie geträumt? Ein solches Erlebnis hatte sie noch nie gehabt, nicht einmal beim letzten Mal, als sie der Göttin ihren Dank über die Geburt der Enkelin darbrachte, die ihr nach all dem Unglück so große Freude bereitet hatte. Sie sammelte ihre Holzprinzipalen ein, um nach Hause zurückzugehen, und fiel ihr blick auf den Stein. Das Schaf Fleisch war verschwunden.

Sally war am Fuß des Abhangs der Steppe angekommen und stürzte wie ein Wirbelwind ins Haus, geradewegs in die Küche. „Was ist denn, Großmutter?" fragte sie, das Gesicht vom Laufen gerötet. „Kind" sagte Doradea mit strengem Blick, „Du bist jetzt eine Frau, und du solltest beginnen, dich wie eine zu benehmen." Das Mädchen lächelte. Wollte sie ihr vielleichtmitteilen, dass sie einen Ehemann für sie gefunden hatte? Ihre Großmutter wusste genau, dass sie es nicht eilig hatte mit dem heiraten. Doradea lächelte ebenfalls. Sie wusste genau, was in ihrer Enkelin vorging, aber eine Hochzeit hatte noch Zeit. „Sally" sagte sie, „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du die wunderbare Gabe zu nutzen beginnst, die unsere große Göttin Scathach dir geschenkt hat." Das Mädchen zog die Stirn kraus. Schon wieder diese Geschichte mit der Gabe! Sie wollte davon nichts hören und stürmte nach draußen, bloß weil sie das Leben von so einigen Tieren gerettet hatte, die krank waren. Reiner Zufall!

Es wurde so langsam Abend und Sally, ist noch nicht zurückgekommen. Sie saß im Gras in der Nähe ihres Geheimplatzes, die Sonne war fast verschwunden, als sie den Rauchroch, dunkle dicke Rauch Wolken stiegen in den Himmel hinauf. Siedrehte den Kopf zur Seite und er da bemerkte sie das es ihr zu Hause war, welches lichterloh brannte. Mit eile schritten rannte sie den Hang hinunter. Stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, sah ihre Familie in der Mitte des Platzes, sie knieten und sahen angsterfüllt auf die Bande Räuber, welche das Haus und Ställe angezündet hatten. Ihre Großmutter lag auf den Boden, in einer lache aus Blut. Sie wurde erschlagen mit einer Axt. Ihre Brüder weinten bitterlich, mit schnellen Schritten schrie sie.

„Mutter! Vater!" dann packte sie jemand und riss sie zu Boden. Sally stöhnte auf, der Aufprall auf den harten Boden trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Einer der Büttel packte sie an den Haaren, und zerrte sie herüber zu ihren Eltern, Sally hielt sich an dem arm fest damit er ihr nicht bündelweise die Haare heraus zog, mit einem lauten lachen, schubste er sie in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Sally schaute ihre Mutter an, sie war geschlagen worden, sie hatte eine aufgerissene blutige Lippe, ihren Vater hatte man die arme am Rücken gefesselt, dieser fluchte und spuckte einen Schwall aus Blut aus, er musste gekämpft haben den sein Gesicht war mit Blut bedeckt, ebenso wie seine Kleidung, die waren triefnass und voller Blut.

Ihr Haus war nicht das einzige welches brannte, das gesamte Dorf brannte, Frauen und Kinder schrien, einige wenige der noch am Leben gebliebene Männer kämpften, gegen die Söldner welche in ihr Dorf eingefallen waren. Sally konnte den unerschütterlichen schreien nicht lange standhalten, Vieh und Menschen verbrannte in Ställen, und Häusern. Kinder wurden erschlagen, Babys mit ihren Müttern zusammen in den armen, zum Sterben verurteilt. Einer der grausamen Söldner packte sich einen ihrer Brüder, dieser jammerte bitterlich und war am Weinen. „Heh, wimmern so viel du willst, dass wird dir nicht helfen." Sprachdieser höhnend, und blickte finster den jungen Knaben an. Er stellte sich zu Sally's Eltern gewandt, den Knaben am Kragen festhaltend, zog er von seinem Gürtel eine klinge heraus. Diese hielt er gegen den Hals des Burschen, und mit einem Mal spritze das Blut aus seiner Kehle heraus. Der Kerl hatte ihm, die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Sally sah, wie ihr kleiner unschuldiger Bruder zu Boden sackte beide Händegegen die offene Wunde gepresst, er verdrehte die Augen, ein letztes Aufbäumen, ein letzter Atemzug bevor er in sich zusammen gesunken starb. Sally schrie mit tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen, ihre Mutter starrte auf den leblosen Körper ihres toten Sohnes, Sally's Vater brüllte verzweifelt, und kämpfte gegen die fesseln, versuchte auf zu stehen, wurde aber getreten so dass er zu Boden fiel. Dann winkte der Söldner einen seinen Büttel heran.

„Nehme den anderen Burschen, und ertränke ihm in den Bach dort hinten." Sagte dieser boshaft zu den Mann welcher näher getreten war. Dieser nickte voller Begeisterung, was Sally das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies, Sally's Mutter schrie "Nein! Wie könnt ihr so grausam sein?" schrie sie den Söldner an, und packte sich dessen Hosenbein, sie schaute hinauf, mit flehend Augen, ihren Sohn zu verschonen. Der Söldner aber schlug sie hart ins Gesicht und stieß sie von sich. „Jetzt nimm den jungen und geh!" brüllte er. Der Büttel trat näher, packte sich den anderen von Sally's Brüdern und warf ihn sich über die Schultern. Der Junge zappelte und trat mit seinen Füßen, schlug gegen den rückendesjenigen welcher ihn wegtrug. „Mutter! Vater! Sally!" schrie weinend der junge aus der Ferne, dann platsch und es wurde nacheinigem weiteren plätschern still. Sally schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, sie hat jetzt beide ihrer jüngeren Brüder verloren.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally's Vater schnaubte als er sich mühsam aufrappelte, mit seiner Schulter rammte er den massigen Söldnern. Die drohend knurrte, als er bei Seite taumelte, er fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder, und rammte sein Messer in Sally's Vater Unterleib, dieser stolperte, taumelte weg von dem Söldner. Seine Hand gegen den Bauch haltend, blickte er sich um, schaute auf seine weinende Frau, dann fiel sein blick auf Sally welche in angsterfüllt anschaute. „Es tut mir leid." Sammelte er und sackte zu Boden, kniete als er den blick nicht abwandte von seiner geliebten Frau, und Tochter. Dann fiel dieser sterbend nach vorne zu Boden, und war tot. "Nein! Nein!" schrie dessen Frau und kroch zu ihm, ihren Körper auf ihn gelegt, weinte sie wie sie in ihrem Leben zu vor noch nie geweint hatte. „Ihr Schweine!" schrie sie weiter. Kassierte dafür einen kräftigen Tritt gegen ihren Kopf. Sie wurde von dem Leichnam ihres noch warmen Ehemannes herunter gezogen. „Komm mit, du Hure. "Schnaubte der Büttel, der ihren Sohn ertränkte, nachdem er zurückgekommen war, zog sie hoch, weg von dem Leichnam, er zerrte sie in eine der dunklen Ecken und vergewaltigte sie bevor er ihr den gar ausmachte.

Fassung los starrte Sally, wie in einem Alptraum gefangen zu ihrem Vater, und verfolgte Schweiz gebadet und angsterfüllt das geschehen um sie herum. Ein dichter Schleicher aus Verzweiflung umfasste ihren Geist. „Mutter!?" flüsterte sie, dann plötzlich schreckte sie hoch und befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, es stank nach Unrat, und so vieles mehr das sie nichtnamentlich aussprechen wollte. „Mutter?" fragte sie noch einmal in den dunklen Raum gerichtet, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie war alleine, frierend, zitterte sie am ganzen Leib, und versuchte aufzustehen, in diesem Moment bemerkte sie die fesseln zum ersten Mal.

Der Schlüssel drehte sich ganzlangsam, fast lautlos, und die Tür öffnete sich ohne Geräusch. Draußen flüsterte jemand, dann flammte licht auf, so als wären mehrere fackeln angezündet worden. Jetzt konnte sie sehen, in welch schmutziges Loch man sie geworfen hatte. Die Wände ihres Kerkers bestanden aus roh behauenen Steinquadern, die so groß waren, dass selbst ein kräftiger Mann keinen von ihnen herausbrechen konnte, und sie waren ebenso wie die Decke mit einer dicken Schicht Spinnweben überzogen. Unrat bedeckte den Boden, nur an ein oder zwei stellenkonnte man erkennen, dass er aus gestampftem Lehm bestand. Sally schüttelte sich und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung erschien nicht ihr Vater, oder ihre Mutter aber einer der Männer welcher in Dorf eingefallen war es war Hagen der Büttel welcher in der Türöffnung eintrat.

Er hob seine Fackel und sah siegrinsend an. Dann drehte er sich um, zerrte einen Jüngling nachvorne und gab ihm einen Stoß, dass er quer durch den Raum stolperte. Der Jüngling Thomas schwankte wie ein betrunkener, und sein Gesicht war verzerrt, als litte er Todesangst. Der Büttel mit dem Namen Hagen trat zur Seite und ließ nun auch sein Söldner Laurenz, eintreten. Der Büttel steckte seine Fackel in einen dafür vorgesehenen Ring, sah Sally an, als wollte er sie mit den Augen verschlingen, und ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten. Sally spürte, wie ihr übel zu werden drohte, und wandte den blick ab. Hagen schob die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüsselzweimal im Schloss. Dann befestigte er seine Fackel über Sally's Kopf und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände.

Sally wurde steif vor Angst. Sierichtete sich auf, soweit es ihre Fessel zuließ. „Was wollt ihr von mir?" Hagen bückte sich und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch Laurenz schob ihn beiseite und brachte sein Gesicht direkt vor Sally's Augen. „Du willst doch hier wieder heraus kommen wollen, nicht wahr?" Sally kroch bis zur Wand zurück, ohne darauf zu achten, dass allerlei Getier vor ihr flüchtete. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Keine sorge das wirst du gleich. "Laurenz packte ihre Beine und zog sie mit dem Ruck nach vorne, sodass Sally mit über streckten Armen auf dem Rücken lag. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr ihr durch Handgelenke und schulter, doch ihre Kehle war so zugeschnürt, dass sie keinen Ton herausbrachte. Hagenschob Laurenz zur Seite. „Halt! Für das, was ich für euch getan habe, darf ich sie wohl als Erster haben." Der Söldner warf einen Blick auf die kräftige Gestalt des Büttels und trat unwillig zurück. „Dann mach schnell. Mir kommt es sonst zu früh."

„Du wirst warten können, bis ich mit ihr fertig bin." Hagen trat auf Sally zu und riss ihr Kleid bis zum Hals auf. In dem Moment bekam, Sally wieder Luft und begann zuschreien. „Nein! Nein! Um der Göttin und aller heiligen willen! Das dürft ihr nicht tun! Ihr versündigt euch gegen Gottes Gebote. "Laurenz und Hagen stießen sich an und bogen sich vor Lachen. Während der Büttel sich noch den Bauch hielt, deutete der Söldner zu der kaum Hand große Öffnung unter der Decke und befahl Hagen, leiser zu sein. Dann bückte er sich, schlug Sally ins Gesicht und stopfte ihr ein schmutziges Tuch in den Mund, so dass sie nur noch wimmern konnte.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand hört und auf falsche Gedanken kommt" höhnte er. Während Laurenz ihre wild schlagenden Beine festhielt, öffnete Hagen seinen Hosenlatz, holte sein rasch wachsendes Glied heraus und hielt es ihr prahlerisch vors Gesicht. Es stank schlimmer als der abtritt hinter dem Haus ihres Vaters. Laurenz starrte Sally's Unterleib, stöhnte auf und schlug Hagen in die Knie kehle. „Mach endlich, sonst platzen mir noch die Eier." Hagen drehte sich immer noch lachend zu ihm um und ließ sich im gleichen Moment auf Sally fallen. Sein Gewicht trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, und sie glaubte, ihre Rippen brechen zu hören. Doch der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war noch erträglich gegen den, der sich in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete, Hagendrang so brutal in sie ein, dass sie glaubte, er stieße ihr glühendes Eisen in die Eingeweide. Während sie verzweifelt mit dem Knebel kämpfte und nach Luft rang, presste sich der Körper des Mannes mit aller Kraft gegen ihren Leib. Dann richtete er sich auf, und Sally glaubte schon, sie hätte das schlimmste überstanden. Doch er stieß sein Glied wieder und wieder mit brutaler kraft in siehinein, als wolle er ihren Leib zerreißen.

Eine Wolke der Qual hüllte sie ein, und ihre Welt zerbrach in Splitter. Sie spürte den Speichel des Mannes auf sich herabtropfen, hörte ihn keuchen und schmutzige Wortestammeln. Ihr linker Fuß, dessen Knöchel von Laurenz zusammengepresst wurde, schien nicht mehr zu ihr zu gehören, und ihre von den Fesseln eingeschnürten Hände stachen, als steckten tausend Nadeln in ihnen. Stumm rief sie die Göttin und alle heiligen an. Warum lasst ihr das zu? fragte sie. Was habe ich getan, dass ihr mich so bestraft?

Mit einem letzten Schrei bäumte Hagen sich auf und rollte von Sally herab. Im gleichen Moment warf sich der Söldner auf sie und drang ungeachtet des Blutes, das zwischen ihren Schenkeln hervorquoll, in sie ein. Sally krümmte sich unter einer Welle von Übelkeit. Als Laurenz von ihr abließ, bestand ihr gesamter Körper aus Schmerz. Die Welt um sie herum schien sich in ein schwankendes Schiff verwandelt zu haben, und sie flechte nur noch darum, dass der Boden sich unter ihr auftun und sie samt ihrer Qualverschlingen möge. Durch den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen nahm sie wahr, wie Laurenz und der Büttel auf Thomas zugingen, der sich an der Tür festhielt und am ganzen Leib zitterte. „Jetzt bist du dran" forderte der Söldner ihn auf. Als dieser nicht reagierte, packte Hagen ihn zwischen den Beinen. „Du hast doch einen steifen. Also treib ihn ihr rein. Darauf hast du lange genug gewartet."

„Ich weiß nicht... ich kann nicht... "Stammelte Thomas. „Du willst doch deine Unschuld verlieren. Entweder machst du mit, oder dein Kadaver schwimmt noch in dieser Nacht den See hinab." Laurenz gab dem Jüngling einen tritt, der ihn auf das Mädchen stürzen ließ. Als Thomas Sally's nackten Körper unter sich spürte, übermannte ihn das verlangen. Hilflos zerrte er an seinem Hosenlatz, dessen Bänder sich verknotet hatten, und streifte dann die Beinkleider bis zu den Knien hinab. Als er in Sally eindringen wollte, warf er einen blick auf ihren Unterleib und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er ein Stück ihres Kleides ab und wischte Blut und Sperma von ihren Schenkeln.

Thomas Reaktion demütigte Sally mehr als die körperlichen Attacken der beiden anderen Männer. Sie rang nach Luft und versuchte, ihn weg zustoßen, doch Laurenz stellte seinen Fuß so heftig auf ihr rechtes Bein, dass sie glaubte, der Knochen müsse brechen. Der Jüngling schien weder ihre verzweifelte Abwehr noch ihren Abscheu wahrzunehmen, denn er drang mit abgewandtem Gesicht in sie ein und bewegte sein Becken ein paarmal auf und ab, als erfüllte er eine Pflicht. Mit einem schnauben bäumte er sich nach kurzer Zeit auf und sackte über ihr zusammen. Laurenz, und Hagen sahen verblüfft auf ihn herab, bückten sich lachend und stellten ihn auf die Beine.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally's Gefühle wandelten sich mit einem Schlag. War sie eben noch im einen Meer von Verzweiflung versunken, waberte jetzt eine rote Lohe durch ihren Geist. Obwohl Thomas ihr kaum wehgetan hatte und auch nicht so entsetzlich stank wie die beiden anderen, empfand sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben reinen Hass. Der Söldner und der Büttel waren grobe Kerle ohne gewissen, die sich an der eigenen Schlechtigkeit weideten, der Jüngling aber gehörte seit vielen Jahren zum Haushalt ihres Vatersund war so etwas wie ein Familienmitglied. Sein Verrat traf sie so tief, dass sie ihn am liebsten mit bloßen Händen zerrissen hätte. Gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich, sie wäre tot. Thomas schien ihre Anklage zu spüren, denn er drehte ihr mit einem Ruck den Rücken zu und zog seine Hosen hoch. Laurenz wies lachend auf seinem Unterleib. "Zeigst du immer deinen mageren Arsch, wenn du die Mägdebespringst?" Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe noch nie etwas mit einer von ihnen gehabt."

„Dann wird es aber Zeit, Mann. Ichbenutzte die geilen Dinger jedes Mal, wenn ich zur Kneipe gehe. Nimm die fette Elsa, denn die mag es, wenn man sie so richtig her nimmt, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind." Hagen stöhnte auf und holte sein Glied wieder aus der Hose. „Wenn du so weiter redest, bekomme ich Lust, noch einmal von vorn anzufangen." Laurenz hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wenn du die kleine hure noch einmal bespringst, bringst du sie um. Wir brauchen sie noch. Beim Teufel noch mal, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für ein Tier du bist, hätte ich..."

„...hättest du sie mir trotzdem überlassen. Ohne mich könntet ihr euren plan nicht zu Ende führen. Also reize mich nicht." Hagen trat in eine Ecke und urinierte geräuschvoll gegen die Wand. In diesem Moment entlud Sally Magenseinen Inhalt. Sie würgte, brachte das erbrochene wegen den Knebel jedoch nicht aus dem Mund und bekam keine Luft mehr. Krämpfe schüttelten ihren Körper, und ihre Sinne begannen zu schwinden. Thomas sah, wie sie sich krümmte, nahm den Tuchfetzen aus ihrem Mund und drehte sie auf den Bauch, so dass sie sich entleeren konnte. Sally schnappte nach Luft und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, der Mannhätte sie sterben lassen. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, dass er von ihr zurück zuckte und sich schwankend aufrichtete. Laurenz zeigte keine Dankbarkeit für Thomas schnelles Eingreifen, sondern warf ihm einen verächtlichen blick zu. „Hier sind wir fertig. Lasst uns etwas trinken gehen." Hagen öffnete die Tür, schob Thomas nach draußen und wartete, bis Laurenz, der die fackeln an sich genommen hatte, an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Dann zog er die Tür von außen zu und schloss sie sorgfältig ab.

Drinnen war es wieder so still und so schwarz wie in einer Gruft. Sally empfand die Kälte, die in ihrem Leib kroch, stärker noch als vorher, doch sie konnte das brennen in ihrem Innern nicht lindern. Mühsam rutschte sie hoch, legte ihren Kopf auf die gefesselten Hände und zog die Knie an die Brust, um den Schmerz ertragen zu können. Immer noch quoll Blut zwischen ihren Beinen hervor, und sie wand sich in Krämpfe, die ihre innerstes schier nach außen kehren wollten. Sie war überzeugt, im Sterben zu liegen, und betete zur Göttin Scathach, dass der Tod sie möglichst bald von ihren Qualen erlösen möge. Doch niemand erhörte ihr flehen. Irgendwann wurde ihr klar, dass der Tod sie verschmähte, sieerstickte beinahe an ihrem Hass und wünschte sich, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie die drei für ihre Untaten verurteilt wurden, wie ihnen der Kopf von den Schultern geschlagen werden würde.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie nicht los und es würde ihr große Genugtuung bringen wenn dieser Tag schon bald käme. Ihr Zorn war schier endlos, Sally verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran in Trauer zu versinken, verzweifelt zu wirken, oh nein! Das wollte sie ihnen nicht gönnen. Durch das vergitterte Loch fiel der Schein des erwachenden Tages und tauchte die Decke in ein schmieriges rot, das wie Blut auf Sally herabzutropfen schien. Sie barg das Gesicht auf den armen, um nichts sehen zu müssen, und als sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss bewegte und die Riegel draußen zurückgeschoben wurden, erstarrte sie vor Angst und wagte nicht mehr zu atmen.

Kamen die Männer zurück, um sie noch einmal zu quälen? In dem Moment ging die Tür auf, und Hagen der Büttel kam herein. Sally schrie bei seinem Anblick gellend auf, zog die Beine an und presste sie zusammen. Er ging auf sie zu, und band sie los von dem Ring. Stellte sie auf die Beine, sie rührte sich nicht, Hagen fesselte ihre arme auf den Rücken und stieß sie rüde zur Türhinaus. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen fand er es amüsant, sie herum zu schubsen, ihren halb nackten Körper zur Schau zu stellen, die Scham und Schande brachten eine röte zu ihren Wangen. Im gegen teil zu Hagen, seine Blicke waren immer noch voller gier. Sally graute es vor dem Mann, und sie fühlte, wie die angsteinen Ring um ihr Herz zog und es zusammenpresste. Sie war so mit ihrem Elend beschäftigt, dass sie zunächst nicht wahrnahm, wohin der Büttel sie führte. Erst als sie fast den alten Marktplatz in ihrem Dorf erreichten, wurde es ihr bewusst.

Grölende Männer standen auf der Straße, Sally hatte die zuvor noch nie gesehen, unter Sally's Augenlagen dunkle Schatten, sie zitterte heftig, und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, als litte sie unter starken Schmerzen. All das tat ihrer engelhaften Schönheit jedoch keinen Abbruch, und ihre Augenverrieten, dass ihr Geist noch nicht gebrochen war. Hagen führte sie zu dem Schandpfahl, einem eisenbeschlagenen Baumstamm, der so tief im Boden verankert worden war, dass er selbst dem toben kräftiger Männer widerstehen konnte. Sein Holz war am Lauf der Zeit schwarzgeworden von den Leibern der verurteilten, die sich in ihrem Schmerz daran gewunden hatten, und so glatt wie polierter Stein.


	5. Chapter 5

Hagen ließ den Anblick einen Augenblick auf Sally wirken, dann stieß er sie gegen den Pfahl und band ihre Hände hoch über ihrem Kopf fest, sodass nur noch ihre Zehen den Boden berührten. Einen Augenblick lang sank sie in sich zusammen, als habe sie alle Kraft verloren. Dann aber richtete sie sich auf und sah Hagen ausdruckslos an. In ihrem Unterleib wüteten kaum noch erträgliche schmerzen, und vor ihren Augen tanzten rote Flecken wie die Flammen der Hölle. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr die letzten Fetzen ihres Kleides von ihrem Körper und warf es beiseite. Sally wurde starr vor Scham, als sie sich nackt den Blicken der Menge ausgesetzt sah.

Hagen schien immer noch nicht zufrieden zu sein, denn er legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und sprach so leise, dass nur sie seine Worte verstand. „Ich mag es, wenn die Weiber schreien, wenn ich sie auspeitsche." Dann zog er das Messeraus seinem Gürtel, schnitt ihr langes Haar kurz welches ihren rückenbedeckte und steckte die Haare unter sein Hemd. Sally drehte den Kopf zur Seite, so gut sie es mit den über streckten armen vermochte. "Die Göttin verdamme dich in die tiefste Hölle." Hagen lachte nur und trat zurück. Ein anderer reichte ihm drei –Haselnuss Ruten, die Stäbe hatten einige Tage im Wasser gelegen, um elastischer zu werden. Der Büttel schnaubte verächtlich und schwor sich, dass Sally jeden hieb bis auf die Knochen spüren würde. Er nahm die kräftigste Rute und schlug ein paarmal damit durch die Luft, so dass es pfiff. Dann wählte er den richtigen Abstand zu Sally's rücken und tippte ihn kurz an. Voller Vorfreude nahm er wahr, wie sich ihre Muskeln vor Angst verkrampften. Mit zufriedener Miene, holte er aus und schlug zu.

Sally biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Rute auf ihren Rücken versengte. Wie durch dichten Nebel hörte sie die Menge „Eins" zählen. Erneut klatschte die Rute auf ihren rücken. Diesmal war es so schlimm, dass sie glaubte, ihr Rückgrat breche unter der Wucht. Ihr Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, und sie verfluchte ihn. Bald konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehrfassen, denn jeder Winkel ihres Seins wurde von schmerzen durchflutet. Schlimmer konnten selbst die Qualen des Fegefeuers nicht sein.

Sally hatte Hagen nicht denn Triumph gönnen wollen, sie jammern zu hören. Doch schon beim fünften hiebhatte ihr Wille keine macht mehr über ihr Fleisch. Eine rote Woge überflutete sie und drohte sie zu ersticken. Sie riss den Mund weit auf, um nach Luft zu schnappen, und hörte sich im selben Momentschreien. Zuerst stieß sie ihre Qual nach jedem einzelnen hiebhinaus, doch irgendwann brach ein schier nicht enden wollender Ton aus ihrer Kehle, der nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Bis zum zwanzigsten hieb hörte Sally die Menge mitzählen, dann nahmen ihre Sinne nichts anderes mehr wahr als Schmerz.

Hagen genoss den Anblick des zuckenden, sich windenden Frauenkörpers, dessen rücken sich mehr und mehr rotfärbte, und als er das auf klatschen des dreißigsten Hiebs vernahm, spürte er ein erlösendes ziehen in seiner Lendengegend, das einen Herzschlag später seine Hose nässte. Mehr Befriedigung hätte er selbst dann nicht erlangt, wenn er das Mädchen noch einmalvergewaltigt hätte. Wohlgefällig betrachtete er das blutige Muster, das sich in die bis auf die Muskeln zerfetzte haut auf Sally's rückeneingegraben hatte und sich wie ein Schachbrett von den Schultern bis zu den hinter backen zog. Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden drehte er sich um und befahl aufzusitzen, sie werden noch heute das ausgebeutete Dorf verlassen. Hagen löste die stricke, die Sally Anden Pfahl gefesselt hielten, und sah zu, wie sie in sich zusammenfiel und zu Boden rutschte. Einen Moment blickte er auf sie herab, dann leerte er ein schaff mit kaltem Wasser über ihr aus, dass eigens für den Zweck bereitgestellt worden war, und stieß ihr mit dem Fuß in die Rippen. Sally stöhnte auf und hob mühsam den Kopf. „Du bist kein Mensch, Büttel, sondern ein Dämon." Der Büttel lachte dröhnend. „Ich hätte dich auch totschlagen können, Hure. Also danke mir lieber, dass du noch lebst."

Mit diesen letzten Worten ging Hagenherüber zu seinen wartendem Pferd, Schwung sich in den Sattel und gab das Signal, zum Weiterziehen. Das Dorf lag in Asche und es stank nach tot. Sally Sicht bekam verschwommen, sie hatte sehr viel Blutverloren welches noch immer aus ihren Unterleib sickerte. Letzten Endes schwor sie sich Rache zu nehmen und bat die Göttin um Hilfe, Sally schloss ohnmächtig ihre Augen.

„Sally! Sally!" glaubte sie jemanden rufen zu hören. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, ihr ganzer Körper tat weh. Mit aller letzter Kraft öffnete sie die Augen, und sah Scathach. Sie wurde bewegt, durch die gequälten bitten des Mädchen und erschien ihr in Geist Form. Sie bot ihr an sie zu ihrem gewählten Champion und ein Kämpfer ohne gleich zu machen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie nie mit einem Mann lag, außer wenn er siebesiegt im fairen Kampf. Sally gerne nahm das Angebot an und Scathach seitdem beobachtet Sally in vielen Gestalten, unter anderem als eine alte Frau und eine Eule.


End file.
